


"You love me as if I deserve you"

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Relationship, Depression, Fic of Fic, Fusion, Future Fic, Kisses, Lapvonnie, Marooned Together, Other, Prompt Fic, Stevonnie's components are 18+ in this btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Stevonnie was taken aback by the statement, unsure of how to take it.“What do you mean?”“I mean…” Lapis hesitated, a bit unsure of what she meant herself, “It’s just that you’re so good, and I’m…”“Equally as good, Laps.”---Lapis and Stevonnie have a heart-to-heart talk one day in the barn. Takes place in the same universe as the phenomenal "Marooned Together" by E350tb.





	"You love me as if I deserve you"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [E350tb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Marooned Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591640) by [E350tb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb). 



Stevonnie was taken aback by the statement, unsure of how to take it. 

 

“ _ Deserve me _ ?” they asked Lapis as they sat in their barn, laying side-by-side in their respective hammocks. “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean…” Lapis hesitated, a bit unsure of what she meant herself, “It’s just that you’re so  _ good _ , and I’m…”

 

_ “Equally  _ as good, Laps.”

 

Lapis sighed. They always knew how to cut her depression off at the pass with compliments.

 

“You’re caring and sweet and a bit of a dork—”

 

“Hey!”

 

“Okay, a  _ colossal  _ dork,” Stevonnie corrected, making the blue Gem burst into laughter. “I couldn’t imagine a better person to be marooned out here with, especially for those first few years.”

 

“And you still wanna live with me, even after finding a whole bunch of your other friends on New Earth?”

 

“Of course I do! I  _ love  _ you, Lapis,” Stevonnie repeated, hopping off their hammock.

 

“I know, but—” Lapis began, before being dragged out of bed by Stevonnie. “Hey! What gives?”

 

“We’re going to pull you out of this funk the only way I know how.”

 

Lapis giggled. “And how’s that, Stevonnie?”

 

Stevonnie made a dorky pose. “Dance off!”

 

“I’m in, and I  _ will  _ destroy you,” Lapis smiled, getting up off the floor.

 

The “Dance Off” turned out to be little more than dorky poses and giggling, ending with Lapis slipping and Stevonnie catching her. They held the gem close, their heart (Or hearts? They weren’t sure) beating faster than ever.

 

“So...how you feeling?” Stevonnie asked, trying to ease the tension.

 

“Much better,” Lapis smirked. “In fact…”

 

She leaned towards Stevonnie, their lips slowly interlocking. The pair pulled their bodies closer, as both of their gems began to glow, engulfing them in a bright, white light.

 

Beryl opened their eyes, laying on the floor in content bliss. They stared up at the ceiling, where a small hole gave way to a sea of stars.

 

They should get around to fixing that, they figured.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I have *finally* written something for this amazingly cute ship, concocted by my amazingly cute friend E350tb, for his fic "Marooned Together," which is probably one of the best SU fics I've ever read. READ IT!
> 
> E350 is also the one who sent me the prompt in the first place so I have just fallen into his master plan mwahaha


End file.
